


The Hunger Games: Life After War

by sara2117



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/pseuds/sara2117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta & Katniss are now married and happy but soon her happy world is turned upside down. Will her life ever settle down especially when a woman who claims to be her dead sister turns up? Will Gale give up his claim to her? Is she even safe any more? How will she survive when District 13 is out to get her? This story has it all, Romance, Drama, Action, Danger and Surprises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Katniss

I can tell he's trying but at the same time he's pushing me away. Or is he? Is it just me? He still has waking nightmares and flashbacks. Sometimes he scares me. I know he would never hurt me but when he has his nightmares it's almost like he reverts to the place he had been before we returned back to district 12. Three steps forward two steps back is what Peeta had said. I've finally realized that I more than care for him. It's hard for me to admit after everything we've gone through. I always thought that if I ever married it would be Gale. But it wasn't to be. Gale had said I would choose whoever I needed to survive and that was true just not the way he said it. I do need Peeta to survive and not for any other reason.

I love him.

There I finally admitted it. Peeta has always loved me since the first day he'd lain eyes on me years ago when we were 5 years old but since he has been Hijacked he's different, not the same boy I'd known. He is trying to show he cares and is slowing making his way back to the boy he was but I knew he would never truly come back to me. At least not the way we were going now. I have to change this, show him I truly cared. I'm so tired of keeping up a wall, of never letting anyone in. I want to trust someone with my heart and I want it to be Peeta. I don't care if he ever truly returns. I just want him. To lie in his arms and have no guilt for him to be in my bed. To be there when he has his flashbacks, to brush his beautiful blonde hair off his forehead whispering, 'I'm here, it's alright'. I want to be in his arms while I sleep because I know when his strong arms are around me no bad dreams dare enter my peaceful slumber. I watch him out the window. He's finishing planting Roses, Primroses. In memory of my sister, Prim. I had almost screamed at him before I realized they were not Roses like President Snow's but sweet roses that reminded me of my beloved sister. I smiled as I watch him wipe some dirt from his face. I walk to the door determined to tell him how I feel when suddenly a thought plagues me. What if he rejects me? What if he no longer wants me now that he has seen who I really am, my selfish nature? I shake my head. No I won't do this. I'm not going to live with 'What if's'. I turn the knob and walk out the door to where Peeta has just finished and is now wiping his hands on a towel and shaking the dirt out of his pants. I take a deep breath and plow ahead.

"Peeta?" He looks up and gives me a slight smile.

"Hey Katniss, I'm just finishing up. I'll be out of your hair soon." Says Peeta.

Just do it.

"No…. I mean you're not in my hair… I mean I want you to stay." I stutter.

A strange look shoots across his face and shadows his eyes.

"Stay? For supper or something?" He asks.

"No stay…forever, with me." He still for a few moments then walks towards me and puts his hands on my arms. Do I dare hope or is he just holding me to soften the blow when he tells me he doesn't want me.

"Move in with you, or?"

"No I want you to marry me Peeta." I say.

"What about Gale?" He asks.

"I don't want him, just you….unless you don't want me." I feel tears start to sting my eyes and spilling onto my cheeks. I hardly ever cry.

"Katniss, don't cry." He says as he wraps me in his arms after wiping away my tears. He pulls back and takes my face in his hands.

"No amount of Hijacking could take away the way I feel about you Katniss, I've loved you all my life and will always love you." I hiccuped and Peeta gives me a smile. "Yes I'll marry you Katniss Everdeen." I'm rewarded with a kiss containing all the love in the world proving to me that he truly does still love me. I'm wrapped in his arms and I feel so safe.

"What's going on here?" Says an almost familiar voice but I can't place it in my current state of bliss.

I turn remaining in Peeta's arms to look at the face that belongs to the voice.

Gale?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Is that any way to welcome your best friend home?" asks Gale.


	2. Surprises

It took me a moment to register that Peeta and I had just voiced the exact same question at the same time.

"Well is that any way to welcome your best friend?"

You're not welcome.

Gale started walking towards us, surveying our position all the while like he was mentally trying to drive us apart. No, I would not let him do this to us. I loved Peeta, not Gale.

"Hi, how are you?" I say as Gale burst out laughing

"Why so formal?" he asks.

I wanted to yell and say 'Because you just ruined my wonderful moment with the man I love'. I felt mad enough I could rip his head off. Violent yes I know. Where's my bow when I need it? I surprise myself by speaking rather calmly.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Not. "You're here in time to hear our announcement!"

"What announcement?" Gale's gaze held question.

"Peeta's and I's engagement of course." Gale's face fell into a scowl.

"Engagement, you're getting married?"

"Yes we are and you're invited." Peeta announced. He finally found his voice. I didn't like that idea but it was already out there so what was I supposed to do?

'Gale I don't want you here… No It's not because one of your ideas killed my beautiful sister or the fact that once I thought I might of actually wanted a life with you.' I never wanted a life with him. What was I thinking?

"In fact we're getting married tomorrow." I could feel Peeta surprise beside me but it quickly disappeared and turned into a warm squeeze he gave me. I could tell this made him happy.

"Wonderful. Congratulations!" There was no heart in it, mostly sarcasm and anger.

"Why don't we just do it tonight Katniss?" That struck me. Tonight? I never thought I would ever get married.. but I'm not looking back just going forward.

"Uhh..Yes tonight. Let's do it tonight!"

Peeta and I went around town and gathered a few friends that weren't busy and just as the sun had begun to set, a beautiful orange that Peeta absolutely loved we vowed to each other the love each other always and forever. Cheers and congratulations sounded around the room as we finished the traditional toasting and kissed each other like never before. The last rays of the orange sun spilled into the room as we pulled away from each other.

"Real or not real, this was the best day of our lives?"

I smiled and gave him another kiss. "Real, definitely real."

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until we finally noticed the room had gone dark and all our guest had left. How did we not notice that? Peeta smiled at me and held me in his arms. When we finally pulled back from each other I reached out to him, he put his hand in mine and we trod up the stairs to the room that was now ours. We stood in front of the window, the silvery moonlight spilling over our frames while Peeta kissed me. I am so happy, I could have never been happy with Gale like this. Why had it taken me so long to figure that out? This was not Gale's night. I didn't want to even think about him. This was Peeta's and my life now.

"They'll be no nightmares tonight." He says.

I kissed him back. "No nightmares."

I could now lie in Peeta's arms with no guilt because he was mine and I was his and this was exactly how it was meant to be. Exactly how I wanted it.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Peeta

As I lie in bed snuggled against the Love of my life I watch my Katniss sleep, my wife. I've always dreamed of Katniss becoming my wife and the hijacking did nothing to change that. Sure I had thought she was a mutt and tried to kill her twice but somewhere in the back of my mind, where my last little piece of sanity survived was Katniss, only Katniss. I struggled to hold on to my precious piece of heaven, the only reason I wanted to be alive, while they injected me with trackerjacker venom and made me watch horrific footage. I finally lost that last little piece when I discovered Katniss was alright by watching her Propos, she looked sad and there was nothing I could do about it but she was safe and that was all that mattered. So that last piece of sanity slipped away in my relief when I had finally let myself relax for one second. It had jumped on me like a pack of wild dogs, mutts. I join the present when I fell my wife awaken and stretch. There had been no nightmares last night only sweet dreams. I kiss her and ask how she slept.

"No nightmares." She said giving me a look that asked me the same question.

"No nightmares, only sweet dreams." I confirmed. She smiled and I felt my heart run over with love. Not that is could spill over any more, it was already a flood.

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

"And I love you Katniss Mellark." She gasped.

"I'm a Mellark now." I knew this was hard for her, she had never wanted to get married or have children. She was so afraid that something would happen to them or she or I and she wouldn't be able to take care of them. Now that the games are over and never returning there's one less reason for us not to have children. She'll never have to worry about our children being reaped or having to sign up for tesserae. I'm very confident I can turn opinion her around. I would never let anything happen to her or our children. It is a little soon to be thinking about children but as long as she doesn't know what I'm thinking about it can't hurt.

"Take a deep breath, you're alright." I didn't want her to go into a panic.

"Would you like some cheese rolls for breakfast, their your favorite?" She nods her head and I kiss her on the forehead after pulling on some clothes for the day and head downstairs to make my wife breakfast. I hum a tune as I get to work with the sun shining in from the windows. This is going to be a wonderful day.

Katniss

I stare at the ceiling of Peeta's house. No it's our house now. We're married. Peeta misunderstood my gasp for panic when in reality it was pure happiness and a little shock. Oh and I might as well admit it a little tiny bit of panic, but those cheese rolls I could smell wafting up from downstairs was sure to take care of that. There was no way this day could get any better. Maybe now that I'm married Gale will leave me in peace. With that though I get up and showered and dressed in a comfy pair of black pants and green tunic. I decided not to braid my hair today; I'm just going to let in run free. I pull on a pair of dark green socks and pad downstairs. Peeta's back is to me and I don't think he heard me come down so I quietly walk up behind him and put my arms around him. He's very still. What's wrong with him? That's when I notice his fingers are gripping the counter. He's having another flashback. I would give everything to make them go away. I just stand there with my arms around him until I finally feel him grip on the counter loosen and his arm go slack, I scoot around in front of him and hold his face in my hands.

"Peeta?" I ask and swipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. His eyes are wide and his pupils dilated. I push his blonde hair from his eyes and just hold him till the after effects leave. He finally puts his arms around me and his chin on my head. I feel a shutter run through his frame. He's so strong. My Peeta. If I could find every single person that did this to him I would torture them till their death. They'd be begging for one of my arrows to pierce their heart and end their misery but they wouldn't be that lucky. If I had the power I would bring Snow back to life and torture him the same way only worse, a hundred percent worse. Peeta lets outs a pent up breath and breaths in clean air.

"I'm okay Katniss. I was determined for this to be the best day ever for you."

"Oh Peeta, This is already the best day ever because I have you. I'd do anything; give anything to take the nightmares from you."

"I know." He kisses me and I can feel automatic relief fill his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and just hold onto him as if I was dangling from a rope on a cliff. A scratch at the door grabs both our attention and ruins the happy moment.

"I'll get it." Says Peeta and moves towards the door.

I hope it's not Gale. I think to myself.


	4. Anticipation

Katniss

I sit at the table in anticipation, trying to ready myself if in fact it is Gale, I know he's going to come eventually and Peeta knows it too. I was really hoping he would at least give us one day of tranquility. I can hear Peeta open the door then quickly it shuts and I can hear his footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Did he slam the door in Gale's face? Or did he come in that quickly? I have no idea what my face looks like as Peeta comes into the room followed by an ugly cat. Buttercup? I suddenly realize I can't breathe. I've been holding my breath so I let it out in a big whoosh.

"You thought it was Gale?" Peeta says.

"Yes, I hate to say it but I'm glad it was you Buttercup and not him."

I get down on my knees to pet the cat's head. A deep rumble starts in his belly and works its way upwards into a purr. Ever since Prim died Buttercup's and I's relationships has evolved. Now don't think that we actually love each other, I'm actually quite fond of him but that is where it ends. All I'm saying is he has seemed not to hate me as much. Or is could because he's grown lazy and relies on me for food. That's most likely it.

"Me too, well I'm glad he will at least give us one day before he tries to steel you away, but it's not going to happen, your mine now." I stand from the floor and wrap my arms around him once again; our lips are just about to touch when a knock sounds at the door.

"UGH." I groan.

"Guess it was too much to hope for." Peeta sighs. I plop down at the table once again readying myself. Thinking of the things I would say to tell Gale that will get him to go away, for him to notice how utterly happy I am with Peeta.

"Katniss, can you come here a minute? We have a visitor." Someone else or Gale? I think I would know by Peeta's voice if it was Gale. I stand from my chair and make my way through the entry way towards the door. There's a woman standing in the door way she looks older than me by only a year or two. She has sparkling blue eyes that seem to be tired like she's been searching for something and shoulders that slouch as if she carried the world on her shoulders. She scarred all over, face, arms, hands and probably the rest of her body if I could see it but she's covered from head to toe with brown pants and a blue button up top. She has straight brown hair that I suspect is a wig.

"Hello." I say not knowing who she was. I look at Peeta and he just shrugs.

"Hello." The woman sounded faintly familiar."Katniss Everdeen? I was told to look at the next house over but no one was home."

"Yes I'm Katniss Ever—uh Mellark, Katniss Mellark now, I'm married."

Just then Buttercup came running from the kitchen and jumps in the strangers arm's. This astonishes me. Buttercup never wanted anything to do with strangers; he's known me for years and barely likes me. Why would he just run right up to her like that?

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Umm is there anything we can help you with?" I say

"Well yes there is, you see I think I'm your sister."


	5. Possible?

Katniss Nightmare, I want Peeta, where is he? Clove's running toward me with her knife; she's going to cut up my face, my lips and probably my tongue. "Peeta?" I call out.

The nightmare's starting to abate. I feel peaceful, then suddenly I feel like I'm under water in the dark. Then I'm in suddenly in that place between sleep and full awareness where anything's possible; lift two thousand pounds, fly, make any dream come true. I can hear voices but they sound like they're at an end of a tunnel.

I start going towards them but my feet feel weighed down. It's foggy. I'm running now. The fogs getting thicker, now I have to swim. I hold my breath and start kicking with my legs; beating the fog with my arms. I'm halfway there; I can see the surface now. So heavy, why is the fog so heavy? I'm running out of air. I can't breathe, I need air. I'm at the surface now; the voices are clearer. Peeta's calling to me.

I burst awake, out of the thick fog, now I'm looking at the ceiling of my new home I share with Peeta in Victors Village.

"Katniss?" Peeta's hovering over me now touching my face and my forehead. I can see his lips moving but can't hear what their saying.

I finally force myself to listen.

"Katniss, are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I think so, what happened?"

"You collapsed after…" That's when I see her, a woman standing behind my husband in the corner of the room.

I thought all that had happened was a dream in itself. Not a nightmare but a dream.

That woman couldn't possibly be my sister. Maybe she was just confused.

After the war a lot of people had been injured and were just searching for someone to care for them. Prim was gone. The woman started toward me and came slowly to stand in front of me. I was now sitting up and Peeta was holding me; I have no recollection of my back even leaving the couch cushions.

"This woman believes she's your sister Katniss, will you at least listen to her story?"

Peeta's rubbing my arm with one hand now and holding my hand in his other one.

"Uhh…" I look at the woman and the longer I stare at her the more her eyes remind me of Prim's. No this was crazy; this woman couldn't be my sister. Or could she? I could at least listen to her story, it couldn't hurt.

I slowly nod my head and the woman moves forward and take's a chair, then starts in with her story.

"I was told there had been a bomb when I woke up. I had been severely burned and my body pelted with shrapnel and was virtually unrecognizable and had no recollection of what happened or who I was. The medics told me I had terrible nightmares and would thrash around so much my wounds would reopen and they would have to close them again. They said once I called out 'Katniss' in my sleep and at the moment everyone was talking about the Mockingjay a girl named Katniss who had defied they capitol with a handful of berries because she loved a boy named Peeta, she finally set the districts free of a man named President Snow and a woman named Coin with a war that reverberated around every district. She also lost her sister in a bomb attack. I was told she was a healer and had come to the aid of the wounded and was killed in a second blast." She takes a deep breath and continues on. "So I thought maybe you might have known me or maybe I was part of your family or from District twelve?" She takes another deep breath. It takes me awhile to absorb all this. I sit quietly in Peeta's arms.

"What did you sister look like?" the woman quietly asked. I look down at the floor while I tell her.

"She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes, she was caring and one of the sweetest and strongest people I knew. It is true she was a healer; she had a touch that was inherited from our Mother but hers when far beyond even my mother's touch. She was truly an amazing person and I was proud to call her my sister, still am."

I started to feel tears prick my eyes. I looked up at the woman then to Peeta then I buried my head in his chest and started to cry.

I wanted so much to believe this woman was my sister but how could she possibly? They had told me my sister was dead. They had never shown me her body though.

Do I dare hope?


	6. Rude Awakening

Peeta

As I sit there holding Katniss and staring at the woman I don't know what to do. I slowly release Katniss and tell her I'm going to get Haymitch. I leave the house and walk the length of the lawn to the next door over to Haymitch's house. He's the only one who lives in Victor's Village other than Katniss and me. I come to the door and knock on it and when no one answers I beat then eventually just let myself in.

"Haymitch." I call out while searching rooms till eventually I find him slumped over on the couch once again drunk. I shake him awhile to no avail. I look around the room and see a bucket on the floor.

"Well guess I'll just have to adopt my wives method of waking you up Haymitch." I walk to the sink in the kitchen and fill the bucket with water then return to the couch where I give Haymitch one finally shake to see if he will wake up before I give him a rude awakening.

"This is only your fault Haymitch." I say as I dump the bucket of icy water on his head. Now awake, Haymitch jumps from the couch slicing the air with his knife. I didn't realize he still slept with it. The war was over now. Why would he need it? Old habits die hard.

"What…what, why did you do that for?" Haymitch sputtered while mopping the water from his face with his shirt.

"I don't have time to baby you awake today."

"Why not?" Haymitch questioned.

"Because there's a woman at my house that claims she's Katniss's sister."

"When did she come, last night? She didn't ruin both of yours special evening did she?" Haymitch laughed. Maybe I should have doused him with another bucket of water this time scalding hot.

"This is serious Haymitch now get on some dry clothes and get yourself over to my house now."

"Now who's bossy, guess married life's changed you a little, thought that was Katniss's job?" Once I had actually challenge Haymitch by taking his liquor away and by doing that received a black eye. Katniss had actually thrown a knife almost hitting his hand after that. All this had come as a memory not a terrible flashback. Maybe more memories would come like that; I much preferred them to the alternative. I walked out the door not in a mood to fight with him; I just wanted to get back to Katniss. When I got back to my house I could tell not much has changed, Katniss still sat on the couch but had her legs pulled up to her chest; the woman still sat perched on her chair but now Buttercup was in her lap and she was stroking his back and he in turn started a purring storm. How strange. Haymitch came strolling in while I was still taking in the quiet room.

"Why's everyone so quiet? Let's get to the bottom of this; I have things to do and place's to be." Yeah drinking to do I thought.  
"Do you have any proof?"

"No I'm sorry I don't, I was hoping you would help Me." she said while looking each person that occupied the room in the eye; except Buttercup. The room was very quiet except for the persistent sound of a goat. Why would a goat be in Victors Village? A knock on the door sound and I move to answer it. Turns out it was an old goat farmer selling milk from his nanny goats. People in District 12 are slowly rebuilding and earn money the only way they can. I buy some milk from the old man and return to the room. Everyone is staring at Prim or I mean stranger who is staring in to space. I sit on the coach between Katniss and Haymitch and join in their observance of her. She gives a start and comes back from where ever she was.

"Did your sister have a goat named Lad."

"Lady." I say when it becomes clear that Katniss is not going to answer.

"That's still no proof. They aired footage of Katniss telling a story to Peeta during the games about Prim and her goat lady. Got anything else?"

"Haymitch." I say, cant he see this woman is in a fragile state?

"No no I don't, not yet anyway."

"Katniss?"

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I say and take her hand and lead her out of the room

"She can stay with us cant she Peeta? Just until we get everything sorted out?"

"Of course she can." I can see Katniss is trying to be strong but this was taking a lot out of her. There would be nightmares tonight. She was doing so well. I'm going to do everything I can not to let this break her.


	7. Words

Katniss

The days have begun to fly by until it's already been two weeks since the stranger whom we have begun to call Galley came into our lives. This is not how I would have wanted to spend the first week of my marriage to Peeta but what am I supposed to do? Haymitch has already started to call around to medics and people in the capitol to see what he could find out about Galleys position and if it has any truth to it. In fact he left last week on a train headed to the Capitol. I expect him back soon. I had insisted that I go but he had waved me off. I suspect so I wouldn't bother him, probably because he was going to buy a surplus amount of white liquor while he was there and have it shipped back here. Peeta's been baking up a storm staying busy. I think this has had as much effect on him as it has me. I feel kind of bad for him. Here he finally got me to marry to him and now look what we're going through. Peeta loves me so much I know he won't complain. I walk down the muddy streets to the bakery which Peeta has set up at an unused house in Victors Village meant for future victors. There would be no more so he had set up shop there and had a steady flow of customers even in the state District Twelve. I open the door which Peeta has attached a bell, to alert him of customers. He materialized out of the kitchen doorway. It was clear he was expecting a customer but his face lit up when he saw me. It made my heart melt clear to my toes. I had never imagined someone could love me like that. Just imagine, me? I'm self-centered, selfish and sometime cold to those I love. Of all the girls Peeta could have had he chose me. He would do anything for me even if it meant his life, just as I would for him. I walk over to him and step into his open arms. I look into his face and see strain there. He must have had another flashback. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper. He kisses me on the head and pulls back.

"You have no idea how idea how long I waited to hear that. I could hear it all day every day for the rest of my life and not get tired of it."

"I love you," I kiss him on the forehead "I love you." I kiss him on the cheek "I love you." I kiss him on his Jaw. "I love you." I say as my lips finally meet his. Who would have ever thought a touching of skin could send such a tingle up my spine? Only Peeta's kiss could do that. We stood there enjoying each other's company for a while and completely missed the bell tinkling over the door until someone cleared their throat. Peetas face turned red and he hurried off to get the customers bread order. I stood there waiting, avoiding looking into the woman eyes until Peeta returned. He handed the loaf to the woman and smiled.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent. Have a good day now."

"I'm sure I will sonny; try to keep those kinds of displays of affection for home." She said sternly but I caught a smile twisting her lips as she swept out the door. If Peeta's face got any redder he's turn into lava. I couldn't help giggling. It's started quiet than turned hysterical where I thought I'd drop to the floor.

"Oh so you think it's funny huh?" I couldn't speak because I was still giggling. Peeta walked over to me and tried to look stern but ended up breaking down and laughing too. He started to kiss me all over until we ended up reclaiming each other's lips where we left off but the tinkling off the bell erupted again drawing us apart but not far from each other. Haymitch walked in the door clearly drunk but sober enough to walk and speak without slurring.

"So what's the news?" Peeta says. I'm getting antsy now and feel like I would jump out of my skin at any sound.

"Well it looks like she your sister." Haymitch announces and he brings a clear bottle of liquor to his lips, empties it then opened a flask her must have had in his back pocket then upends it too.

"Peeta you better hold me." I say and Peeta grabs me by the arms.

"Are you okay Katniss?" I can't speak because it feels like the rooms turning into a whirlpool.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells as he lifts me into his arms onto the couch in the living room where I retreat to unconsciousness. Since when have I fainted? You would think from all the things I've been through, The Games, The quarter quell and the war, Peeta being hijacked I wouldn't be as weak as to faint but apparently I'm wrong.


	8. Stories

Next Thing I know the rooms not spinning and I'm up and flying out the door of the Bakery running towards my house which is only a few blocks away. In the distance I can see Gale at the door, hand poised ready to knock. Now instead he's staring at me running towards him with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He yells to me. He's still standing at the door and I'm running full force at him. He has an incredulous look on his face now and I think he's just realized I am going to mow him down if he doesn't move. He starts to step out of the doorway but now soon enough. I push him and open the door running full force into the house turning this way and that calling.

"Prim…Prim….Prim where are you?" Gale's coming in behind me now. I can tell he's worried about me but I don't have time to explain to him why I'm calling to my dead sister. But she's not dead and he must think I'm crazy. Oh well I really don't care what he thinks about me now.

"Prim!" I eagerly call again.

Galley's form fills the kitchen doorway where she's wiping her hands on a towel. She must have just got finished doing the breakfast dishes. I run to her and close her in my arms; tears running down my cheeks.

"Prim it's really you." She had a shocked expression on her face and she was now crying too.

"So..so I'm really your sister, you know me?"

"Yes..Yes you're really my sister and your names Prim not Galley." I announce. Gale's standing in the living room now apparently trying to figure out what is going on and if I'm having a mental breakdown.

"What the heck is going on?" he says. Peeta and Haymitch are now here too.

"I can't believe it." He says

"I can." Haymitch says lifting another bottle of liquor to his lips. What is wrong with him; I just got my sister back? This should be a joyous occasion but who knows with Haymitch. He might have had some problems in the Capitol.

"Wait a second this is Prim? But she's..she's uhh dead." He finishes quietly.

"Yes and she was supposed to be but she survived the explosion somehow. She forgot who she was and now she's here."

"So can you tell me about myself?" Erupts a small voice amid the chaos. I smile at Prim and lead her to the couch where I proceed to tell her who she was and what she was like. Gale, Peeta and Haymitch chime in with their stories too.

"First of all you are not a woman you're a girl."

"How old am I?"

"Your almost fifteen." This astonished her.

"I'm only fourteen?"

"Yes" I say.

"You originally had blonde hair."

"I still do but they shaved it all off because they had to get shrapnel out of my head too. The doctors said it should grow back." She emphasized this by pulling off her wig where I could see wisps of blonde hair growing back on her balding head. I held Prims hand and continued.

Would you like to hear the whole story?" I asked and she just nodded and said 'Tell me everything Katniss.'

"We have a Mother; we all lived together here until the war started. I had to return to games for the Quarter Quell and there is where I shot an arrow into the chink in the force field causing the while arena to blow. I was then rescued along with other tributes, Finnick and Johanna by District Thirteen whom I didn't know existed until then. Peeta was taken by the Capitol where President Snow tortured him." Saying this caused me to pause for a moment. Peeta came and sat beside on the couch and put his arm around me. He urged me to continue.

"Uprisings started in almost every district and rebels started taking control over them. District twelve was bombed and Gale was able to get some to safety in the meadow. All the survivors were welcomed into District Thirteen. A team was sent in to rescue Peeta, they had Hijacked him to the point he thought he was supposed to kill me. A full blown war started and troops were sent in to take over the capitol." I didn't really want to talk about this part; about Finnick dying and it being my fault because I led them into danger. So I glazed over it telling of how we went underground and the lizard mutations trying to attack us and killing some of my team. I didn't go into too much detail; I didn't want Prim to know of all of it.

"We were taken in by a woman who helped us until it was time. A good part of the Capitol was taken over by the rebels so the people had to be evacuated, some living with others around the upper half of the capitol, some even going to President Snow's mansion. I was able to make it through the crowd and passed the traps with Gales help until I reached the mansion where President Snow had assembled children behind a barrier to be a shield for him. President of District Thirteen a woman name Coin, dropped exploding parachutes onto the children which killed and wounded them. You were a great healer and they had aloud you out of District Thirteen to help the wounded. That's what you were doing when the second round went off supposedly killing you. The blast knocked me out and burned me. I woke and was told you were dead which I already knew because I had watched it happen. Coin had also gathered the remaining victors to propose a final Hunger Games but with the children of the most powerful of the Capitol. I had wrongly voted yes because I believed I was having revenge for your death. At the time I didn't know it was President Coin's plan to bomb all those children. President Coin saved President Snow for me to kill and I had planned to do so. When it was time to execute him surrounded by the people of the capitol, I pulled back by bow and prepared to fire until I remembered a conversation I had with Snow, I realized it was Coins fault. I changed direction of my arrow and killed Coin instead. President Snow choked on his own blood laughing. I was taken away and put on trial for her death but was acquitted due to the fact that they thought I was crazy. I returned back to District Twelve after that and Mother stayed behind to help at the Hospital in the Capitol.


	9. Colors Of Love

**Peeta**

Prim had asked if she could have some time alone. She had been in her room all afternoon so Katniss and I took a walk to the meadow. Hand in hand we strolled down the road; still wet from lasts nights rain, while the sky and clouds still hung heavy in the sky. The moisture was thick in the air and the sky was threatening to let loose all its power in deep heavy drops. I could tell Katniss needed to get out so I didn't let this stop us. She was subdued and didn't make a sound as I wrapped a rain jacket around her shoulders and pulled her out the doors towards the woods. We finally reached the meadow as the sky let loose a light drizzle. I turned Katniss toward me, holding both her hands in mine.

"Katniss," I say as I tilt her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Do you think she will be okay Peeta? I understand this is a lot for her but I thought she would be happier now that she knows some of what went on."

"Katniss, this is not something that can be fixed over night, she's scarred just like you, body and mind. It's going to be awhile before she is even a semblance of her old self. She may never fully return." Katniss looked down at our entwined hands.

"You know what would help her?" I question Katniss.

"Get her back into nursing! Show her the book. Let her look at all the pictures I painted and the descriptions you and your father and mother wrote. Teach her all the things she forgot." A faint smile appeared on her face. The drizzle turned into a full force gully washer. Katniss and I ran to a nearby tree. It sheltered us as we set at the base of it's trunk. Katniss had her knees pulled to her chest; I wrapped my arms around her, she let her head fall to my shoulder and I placed a kiss on it. She tilted her face towards me clearly for a kiss on the lips. I didn't make her wait long; I pulled her onto my lap and we clung to each other as we did in the cave and on the beach in the arena. We were not in danger any more but I could tell Katniss was as war with herself trying to place blame for something she could not control. It was Coin's fault and she was dead. We sat under the tree in each others arms for a long time that only felt like minutes to us. The rain started to lighten so I started to get up to walk back home thinking Katniss didn't want to be away from her sister for long. Katniss held me down.

"Just what do you think your doing," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I said and got comfortable against the tree again.

"Stay with me, let's freeze this moment right here; the rains pouring down, we're together alone for once and everything's almost perfect"

"Always," I whispered and kissed her again. She pulled back and smiled pecking me on the jaw.

"We need just one more thing," she said. Just then a rainbow appeared out over the meadow showing us all its marvelous colors.

"Red," I say.

"Yellow," she says.

"Green," I announce.

"Blue," Katniss said.

"Violet," I say and kissed Katniss jubilantly.

"You finally got your rainbow Mr. Mellark."

"No Katniss, I've had it all along," I say as our lips find each other once again. This time we let all our worries go just focusing on each other and the sound of the drizzling rain blocking out the harsh reality around us. I have my rainbow, my sunset, my source of light. She is all I will ever want and need and she is in my arms right now; where she will always be. Always and Forever.

_**Sorry it's been a while guys. I've been working on a school writing project for senior year and I've been a little busy. Also I had a little writer's block, probably from all my book projects going on. I've been trying to figure out which one I want to finish and submit. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know. I plan on diving more into the story with a longer chapter next time. Thanks for reading and there's more to come.** _

_**Sara** _


	10. Distant Rainbows

_**Katniss** _

The rain still pelted against the windows as I made my way up the stairs to the room where Prim was staying. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened with a whoosh. It was then that the thought hit me that she may have been asleep. That was certainly how I dealt with my issues.

"I didn't wake you up did I Prim?" she shook her head.

"No. I wasn't asleep." She opened the door wider and I slipped in and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I said then laughed a little. Prim glanced at me and raiser her brow.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you always used to be the one that said it, so caring so gentle. Even when you were hurting it was always the same. Take care of Mom, Katniss and Buttercup then I'll worry about me." Prim sighed.

"Why can't I just remember?"

"You will, in time." I took Prim's hand and pulled her down next to me on the bed. If I had thought she was grown up a year ago she was even more so now. I hate it; the fact that she has missed out on her childhood. She lost her father, and then her mother slipped into a coma like state. She had been near starvation more times than I would have liked to admit. If it hadn't been for Peeta mother and Prim would be dead. If it hadn't been for Peeta, I wouldn't be alive. Since I've returned to District 12 I've tried to avoid going back into the horrible times; although I see them in my nightmares almost every night. How did Peeta keep loving me; through it all? When he knew I didn't feel the same. After the first games and all I went through with Gale. Knowing that I cared for him; might have even wanted a life with him though I would have been hard pressed to explain why; and when. He had still tried to protect me even while he was in the capitols clutches; In Snows hands. Even while I was the Mockingjay, making Propos that every time one aired he was punished for. Even when he was out of his mind he warned us.

' _ **Dead by morning'**_

He had fought through the jumbled haze in his mind and managed to save thousands with his warning; even though his blood had been splattered on the floor. When I had reached for that pill he had stopped me and I had bit into his hand rather than the pill. I still find it hard to understand why he stopped me. How even though his brained was in a war his old self slipped into the present long enough to stop me when I'm sure his mind was saying otherwise. Because he still loved me somewhere deep down inside. Now I was married to him. I know I will never be worthy of him if I lived a thousand sinless lives. But somehow he wants me. I can hear him; he's baking, probably his delicate cookies with their dandelion patterned frosting. I smile when I think about him. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hits me like that wave in the Quarter Quell and I fall to the floor scraping my elbow on the side table and hitting my head on the floor. A cry of 'Katniss' reaches me just a second before Prim's fingers. I lie on the floor for a moment trying to access what just happened. My ears against the floor and I can hear glass clanging against the kitchen sink, then pounding footsteps on the stairs. I feel far off, like things that are said a minute ago are just now reaching my ears and things that are happening are in real time.

"Peeta! Peeta!" cries Prim. It just now trickled its way down into my eardrum. Now Peeta's picking me up off the floor and lying me on the bed. He's touching my face, my arms and my legs checking for injuries.

"You're bleeding." Prim exclaims.

"Downstairs in a cabinet by the sink is a first aid kit -." Before he can even finish she's rushing down the stairs to retrieve it.

"Are you okay Katniss." Is it just me or am I having more 'Damsels in distress' moments than usual? Peeta's going to get tired of this. I voice the earlier thought to him in answer.

"Well then it's a good thing you have a knight and in case you haven't noticed it's me." He says and kisses me lightly on the forehead. I can't help but laugh which sends off another round of dizziness so I voice the later thought.

"I could never get tired of saving you Katniss. We both know we'd do it for each other. I'm just glad I still have you Katniss."

Prim's back in the room now with the first aid kit. She must have had to search because she didn't wait to hear the rest of the directions, or at least that's what I think before she shoos Peeta aside and holds up a flashlight to look in my eyes for what reason I have no idea. She then feels around my head and ask me a few questions like what my name was, my birthday, favorite color, those sorts of things. She nods her head as if checking off a mental checklist of all the correctly answered questions even though she doesn't know any of the answers but I just play along and let her doctor me.

When she's finished with my head and confirmed I don't have another concussion-I've had plenty of those, I'd rather not have another-she moves on to my bleeding elbow. She cleans it and makes sure there are no splinters of wood in the gash before wrapping it in gauze and then a piece of cloth. Finished with her work she stands and orders me to rest in bed while she goes and makes me soup. I don't have a cold I think to myself. Peeta's sitting back beside me now holding my hand and asking how I feel now. I'm just about to assure him I'm fine when it hits me. I just saw the old Prim; The healer one, the one who could handle the injured and sick without fainting, running away or vomiting. That right there was Prim. Suddenly I feel like vomiting myself but I hold back the urge because I don't want to worry Peeta.

Is it possible my sister might make a full recovery?

Suddenly it seems like a close enough possibility like the low hanging clouds in the sky you sometimes think you can touch or the rainbow you think you can reach if you just run fast enough.


	11. Cold

_**Katniss** _

Turns out I have a cold; my nose has closed off, my heads stuffed up and obviously I'm dizzy. It must be from being out in the rain yesterday. Peeta and I had returned home soaking wet. But the soup Prim made me last night was delicious. I'm filled up on left overs for breakfast and now I'm not so sure it was a great idea because I'm still dizzy. Oh well too late now. I'm still in bed propped up against the headboard when I hear a sound from downstairs. A few minutes later Gale comes strolling in the door. What the heck is he doing here? I'm seriously going to hurt Peeta or Gale; I haven't decided yet. I pull the blanket up closer against me.

"Hey Catnip, heard you're not feeling to great." He says.

_Yeah I'm sure you_ _**heard.** _ _I wonder who from because I'll ring their necks._

"I'm fine just a little cold, no big deal." I thought Peeta would be here by now, to keep an eye on Gale. I'm now sitting up further in the bed trying to see around Gale into the doorframe. Did Gale knock Peeta out or something? Is he okay? Where's Prim? Gales talking but I didn't hear anything he said, now he asking me something so I try to tune in; might as well keep up a conversation till Peeta gets here. He's sitting on the bed now and he scoots closer to me and places the back on his hand on my forehead.

"You're hot." It takes me a second to figure out he means I have a fever. Just great. I wish he would leave. I hate this. It's so awkward.

"How'd you get a cold?" He asks me. My face heats at Peeta's and I's day in the woods yesterday in the rain. We had ended up making the long trek to the lake to the still remaining concrete house. We had spent quite a while there in each other's company. My face is probably the color of a tomato now. I work my best at covering it up and add in a few coughs for good measure. Let him think it's the fever starting to run its way through my body.

"Uh must have caught it from somebody in town," I say.

"You haven't been in town." He exclaims. My anger begins to rise and I lean forward in the bed; the covers sliding from my grasp. My hands are balled into fist.

"And just how would you know that?"

"Oh.. I have my ways."

"Yeah I'm sure you do.

"You know you shouldn't walk in the rain. If Peeta was any kind of man he wouldn't have let you out in." I can feel my eyes have widened and I open my mouth to defend Peeta. He cuts me off.

"You know I'm still available." He winks at me and leaves the room. A minute later I hear the door softly click shut downstairs.

I'm left to figure out if he was serious or not. Bad thing is I think he was. The war has changed him. He's not the same Gale. But then I think perhaps he was like that all along. I think back to all the long outburst and lectures he gave me in the woods about the capitol. Some of the things he said surprised me. I was glad we were in the woods alone and no one could hear us. If his mother heard what he was saying? It wouldn't be good.

 _Is Gale saying my marriage to Peeta can be easily diminished?_ I think.

If he thinks that he's wrong. I love Peeta and our marriage can't be easily ruined. But somewhere in the back of my mind I know it's only the beginning. Peeta's coming in the room now.

"Where have you been?" I question him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I had to run to the bakery. Mrs. Mason needed some bread she was out and you know she had 3 little ones to feed. Is something wrong?" He asks with a worried expression on his face. Peeta never says anything about starting a family. Sure we've only been married for a short time but I know he wants children very badly but I just can't do it; yet another selfish feature of myself. I shake my head. I really have to get over this. If Peeta wants children then….then I'll give him some. But he won't need any for a while I think and come back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I yelled." I say.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Gale was here." I say and that's enough explanation; Peeta's face twist for a second in anger. I'm sure he's mad at how he slipped in and out of the house without him being here, how sneaky; very, very sneaky. I wonder how he knew Peeta was gone. Where's Prim?

"Oh." Is all he says before Prim enters the room. She starts to say something but I cut her off.

"Where were you?" I ask as nicely as I can manage.

"Umm Haymitch's Geese needed to be fed. She neatly explains. "You didn't need anything while I was gone, did you? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without asking."

"No it's oka, no problem." I say. She doesn't need to know about what's going on with Gale so I don't tell her.

"Umm Katniss?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"Well.. umm.. there's a woman here…well actually two." She stutters out.

"Someone else need bread?" Peeta asks and begins to rise from his place beside me.

"No not exactly." She says and takes a deep breath.

"One of them says she's your Mother." She finishes.

"Oh…." Well this is a fine kettle of fish. This won't be pretty. As if it couldn't get any worse I think before I hear a voice rise from downstairs. No that can't be who I think it is. No way possible.

_ **Johanna?** _

 


	12. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Author's Note~
> 
> I want to thank all my reader's, if it weren't for you, your reviews and support I wouldn't still be writing this story. I couldn't do it without you!

* * *

 

 

All of a sudden I don't feel sick any more.

" _What am I going to do?"_ sounds in my mind but I must have said it aloud because Peeta answers me.

"We'll figure it out Katniss, together. Prim you didn't tell them who you are did you?" Peeta asks.

"No, I didn't think that would be a good idea."

"Good…." Peeta says and nods his head, deep in thought.

"Okay here's what we're going to do." Where did this take charge Peeta come from? I don't know but I like it. My thoughts drift off to another direction. Peeta and I, but I quickly turn them around. It's not the time to be thinking about that, later.

"We aren't going to tell your Mom who she is. We'll just find out why she's here and let her settle in. She can stay at your old house Katniss."

"We'll eventually have to tell her Peeta." I say. "She would want to know."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now we just need to ease her into it." He says.

"What about Johanna? She'll know there's something fishy." I state the obvious. Johanna's voice is ringing from downstairs.

"I don't know what's taking so long! We know she's not prettying herself up." I hear her purposely raise her voice. Good ole Johanna. Just as sarcastic and bitter as ever but I consider her family just as much as I do Prim. I give Peeta a look and he laughs.

"Prim please tell them we'll be down in a minute." She nods and hurry's don't the stairs. I quickly get dressed with Peeta standing nearby.

"You can go downstairs." I say and he just shakes his head.

"No I'm staying right here." He says while he grabs a pair of pants and helps me put them on. I think he thinks I'm going to fall over again. I'm putting on my top now and Peeta's standing behind me buttoning the three small buttons that close the back.

"I love you." I say. His fingers pause on the last button and he slips around in front of me and holds my face in his hands.

"I love you too." He says and places a kiss on my lips.

"Really how long does it take?"

"Come on, Johanna's getting impatient." I say laughing as we head down the stairs.

"Well thanks for inviting us to the wedding." She says sarcastically as soon as we reach the living room where they're all waiting.

"Hi Mother, Johanna." I say waiting for the outburst. Instead Mom just walks over to me places her hands on my shoulders and plays with my hair; it's not in its usual braid today.

"You're too young to be married!" she says.

 _Is that it?_ I hope so because I don't know how much more I can take. The front door just opened. Oh please, please, please let it be Haymitch. Because If it is I will never been happier to see him.

"Hey !"

_**Gale!** _

Wow, two visits in one day? The front door just slammed again and this time it's Haymitch stumbling in. Isn't it a little early? But then again it's never too early for him.

"Hello Gale."

_Oh yay let's just have a family reunion._

"Hey gorgeous!" says Johanna.

Something ugly is fixing to come out of my mouth. Surely Peeta feels the same way? I mean since the first full day of our marriage we've barely been alone. I mean seriously by the time we go to bed at night he's exhausted from work and I'm too irritated from the day that we just sleep. He still holds me in his arms and apparently that's all he and I needs right now. Just until all this is over. I Hope it's soon.

"What's going on- hullaballu about?" his words run together and I'm pretty sure he missed a few words, even took two sentences and meshed them together.

"It's a family reunion Haymitch, join the party." I say before I can stop it. Thankfully Peeta steps in and uses his amazing ability with words to smooth things over. I don't know which one of us is more thankful than the other, me or Peeta. I don't think I could function without him. It's kind of like living without A/C for a long time then finally getting it; if you have to go back to living without it, it would be extremely difficult especially if you've had it awhile. I mean Peeta's and I's marriage isn't old but if I had to live without him? I couldn't do it. I'd rather not have A/C. Everybody's quiet now. Probably waiting for me to say something, but what?

"Um.. How's work going in the hospital?"

"Good, the hospital is up and running well."

"Okay..Then why are you back here?" I question as nice as I can.

"Well I hadn't planned on….coming home for a while but then I heard from Johanna that you had gotten married."

_How did Johanna know?_

That's when I see Haymitch trying to sneak out the room. He's been inching back during my mom's whole spiel; he's even made it to the doorjamb.

"Hahmitch!" I yell out; which stops him. He slowly turns around and gives me a strangled smile. My foot starts tapping on the floor and I cross my arms over my chest to keep myself from strangling him. That would be a mistake. I mean I got out of killing Coin by being 'Mentally Disoriented'.

"I may have…." He pauses. "Accidentally slipped and told Johanna." He slurs out. I think he's slurring on purpose. Maybe he thinks I'll take it easy on him. But he has another think coming. I'm about to jump across the room so I can rake my nails down his face like I did before when Peeta takes hold of my arm; easy yet firm, not enough to hurt me though, just enough to hold me back.

"I'm sure it was just an accident, right Haymitch?" He vigorously nods his head. "I mean we should have asked your Mother's permission anyway." Peeta finishes.

"Yeah I think your right Peeta, I mean if you were any kind of man you would have asked her right?" Gale says smugly.

Peeta's not going to be able to hold me back this time, I look at him expecting him to tell me to relax but his pupils are changing to different sizes and I know he's trying to hold himself together. If Gale was smart he would shut up.

"Get out Gale." I scream while I lead Peeta to the couch. He's muttering something that I can't understand. Gale's still here and I turn to scream at him some more until I finally catch what Peeta's saying.

"Nobody's needs me." he muttering it over and over again while his hands are covering his face. In the heat of the moment Peeta was probably trying to hold back beating Gale up himself when Gale's 'if you were a man' comment triggered some kind of flashback. I pulled his hands away from his face and held them in mine. I made him look at me while I said.

"I need you." I said it three times before his horror eased and dissipated.

"I need you Peeta I'll always need you." I say as I sit on the couch next to him and hold him in my arms. I'm sure Gale love's this because he has a horrible scowl on his face. I'm sure what I'm about to say will cook his goose, literally.

"Get out Gale and don't come back." I say in a stage whisper. This makes his anger disappear and return with shock. He leaves the room and I hear the door slam behind him.

_**Good riddance.** _

 

* * *

 


	13. Trust?

* * *

 

 

Gale's gone now. My mothers here and so is Johanna. Could it get any worse; probably; especially now that I thought it? Peeta and I are still sitting on the couch. I'm waiting for my mother to pull me off to the side and say something like 'you married a psycho?' or 'you shouldn't have said that to Gale' but she doesn't. She just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest staring at us. Strangely Johanna has taken a chair and is very quiet. She's not surprised by Peeta's episode, partly because she's witnessed them before and partly because she's experienced some of her own. Water, she hates water since the Capitol tortured her by trying to drown her. Mother's just standing there still chewing on her lip when she says.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" This freezes me in my position. Johanna's head whips around.

"She's got to be, the Katniss I knew would have never given up her independence so easily." She says this to my mother and then turns to look at me.

"For real this time? I knew it."

 _Why is it that when everyone gets married young there has to be a reason? Pregnancy is always the first thought. What about love?_ I think.

"Uhh. I'm..I'm not." I stutter out. Mother and Johanna just raise their eyebrows. "Really I'm not."

"Would you know if you were?" This come's from another voice. One that has been quiet the whole exchange; no doubt trying not to draw attention to herself. Prim.

"Uhh..well…..I don't think…I'm not." I choke out. I'm not and that's final. Peeta and I have only been married a short time. There is no way. We haven't really….but then I start to think… Yes we have. There's definitely a chance. But I don't feel any different. Surely I would know? I give my head a shake. No.

"She does look sort of glowy." This come's from Johanna. I give her a look that shoots daggers. Peeta's quiet. I look over to see if he thinks this is absurd as I do but he's just smiling. Uh-oh.

"What Peeta?"

"Nothing."

"There's something."

"No there isn't." He says and I can tell he's trying to stop smiling but it just keeps growing bigger and bigger. Finally I just burst.

"I'm not pregnant." I yell. "Let's move on."

"Fine then, who's that woman over there?" my gaze moves from Johanna to Prim whose standing in the corner.

"That's Galley. She uh help's out in the bakery. She's staying with us for a little while." Hopefully that will keep their questions at bay for a little while. Johanna's eyes move from mine to my mothers. It's almost like their communicating telepathically. Since when have Mother and Johanna been close?

_**Peeta** _

Katniss pregnant? If only it were true. I've always wanted children and having Katniss as their Mother only intensified that desire. I look at her stomach while she's talking.

_Could there be a child of mine growing inside there right now? So soon?_

My smile can't help but threaten to stretch off my face. I try to make it go away but I can't. I always thought that if I married Katniss we wouldn't have any children. I knew how she felt about them. She was so afraid that something would happen. The hunger games are gone and so is Snow. Does she not think I can protect them? Surely not. I've proved time and again what I would do for her. I would do the same for any child of mine. I feel like I could jump for joy at just the possibility. When Katniss and I were together we never even thought about it. I wish I knew for sure but I get that feeling. Johanna's right she does look sort of glowy. She has that look about her like a clear gold sheet has cocooned her body, not shiny like tracker jacker venom makes you feel but a golden sunset. I give my head a shake. I don't want to get my hopes up. But still a faint smile stretches on my lips. I don't find it offensive how Katniss reacted to even the thought; I know it has nothing to do with me. I do my best to put my mind back on the conversation around me. From what snitches I've heard Katniss might need me in a few moments.

_**Katniss** _

"Really? She's just the assistant?"

"Yes of course. Why would you think other wise?" says Haymitch who I forgot was in the room. Great he heard the whole pregnancy thing. I wonder what he thinks about that. I'm sure he got a good chuckle when I wasn't looking.

"She helps out at my house too. Feeds the geese when I…..uh…get busy."

_More like when he gets to drunk to remember to feed them._

"mm hm." Johanna walks over to my mother and they stand side by side and stare at me.

"Well then I guess this isn't the woman you suspect of being Prim"

I just about choke on my spit when this comes out of Johanna's mouth.

How?

Haymitch?

Peeta's rubbing my back to sooth my coughing. I look at Haymitch but all color has drained from his face. No he didn't know. The tickles still in the back of my throat so I cough one last time to get it to go away. I swallow before I speak.

"Why would you think that?" Comes out of my mouth. It sounds strangled.

"You still can't trust me can you Katniss, after everything?"

 

* * *

 


End file.
